You Love Me, Right?
by DarkPitsNipples
Summary: Dark Pit was known to be overprotective over his light counterpart. He definitely wasn't the 'sharing' type. But what happens when he becomes too obsessed with Pit? Pitcest, smut, fluff and Yandere!Dark Pit. CONTAINS YAOI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.


**You Love Me, Right?**

**Kid Icarus Fanficton**

**Pit x Dark Pit**

**Yandere!Dark Pit**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ CONTAINS SMUT BETWEEN TWO MALES. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

As strange as it may sound, yes, Pittoo was full on, head-over-heels in love with his doppelganger.

How it happened even happed was beyond him as well.

Maybe it had something to do with when Pit saved him from the Chaos Kin…maybe it was just plain narcissism.

Who knows?

All Dark Pit knows now though is how he can't stop staring at his twin. Every chance he got, he would study his frame, memorizing every small curve of his frame visible through his clothes. Whenever he wasn't around, the dark angel would remember the exact way his adorable smile would lift his cheeks and how bright his beautiful, big blue eyes would light up when he smiled like that. He would also recall how his lips would poke out whenever he pouted…gods, how he wanted to kiss those lips…

Gods, he was so _obsessed._

Pittoo sighed while relaxing on his bed in Palutena's temple. As much as he didn't want to stay with the green-haired goddess, he ended up living there anyways. Viridi and her commanders were too annoying (Arlon was too reserved for conversation, Viridi was always nagging him, Phosphora would _not stop_ flirting with him, and Cragalanche…well he was probably the most tolerable out of them all, considering that he was a rock and therefor couldn't talk), he didn't even want to think about the Underworld, and he couldn't stay out alone for the fear of starving to death.

And Pit was here.

It wasn't so bad here, he will admit. Sure, the goddess and her captain can get on his nerves (though lately he wasn't able to really get mad at Pit, he was too cute), but in exchange for helping Pit on his more difficult missions he got a place to sleep, was fed regularly and had access to a library. Now that he was learning to read, the dark angel found himself visiting there a lot.

So now he found himself laying in bed, book splayed out on his chest while his thoughts obsessed over his light counterpart. It was night, and the only light he had was the dim, yellow source emanating from the old lamp that sat on the nightstand.

Not that he was reading anyways.

Pittoo stretched his arms, bones popping at the joints. He barely moved all day with nothing to do. Palutena was busy with her meetings today and Pit seemed to have disappeared from Skyworld. The dark angel holed himself up in his room, both to read and to worry if the joyful angel was okay.

The reading part of the plan failed.

After a few more minutes of lying completely still and doing absolutely nothing, Pittoo finally decided to go take a soak in the hot spring. His muscles were stiff from not moving all day, and a relaxing bath sounded _amazing._

The dark angel, after marking the page in his novel and placing it on the nightstand, stood up and made his way out of the hole known as is bedroom. He toured down the halls, his sandals scuffing across the cement floor. A few centurions passed and greeted him, but the dark angel gave them no acknowledgement. After a few minutes of walking, the red-eyed angel found himself outside the room containing the hot spring.

The air was warm and humid from the hot waters. The scent of pure water filled the room and the steam licked his pores. As he walked towards the steaming pool, Pittoo began removing his toga, leaving pieces of it in a lazy trail. By the time he was at the spring itself, he was only clad in his black and gold undershorts and gold bracelets clasping around his right thigh and upper left arm. Quickly deciding he didn't want his shorts wet, he removed them and stepped into the warm waters.

Dark Pit sunk into the hot spring with a low moan, the hot liquid lapping at his skin and warming its cool feel. He closed his wine-red eyes and slouched back, the water rising up to his middle torso and leaving his chest exposed.

A few moments passed before Pittoo got the unnerving feeling of being watched. At first he ignored it, but the feeling wouldn't go away and it started to pick at his nerves. He cracked open a lid and was greeted with quite the pleasant surprise.

Across the spring and half-submerged in water was a cute, red-faced Pit.

The angel seemed frozen in place, his cheeks beet red and blue eyes wide. Dark Pit closed his eye and smirked.

He might as well have been fangirling on the inside.

"Like what you see?" the dark spoke, stretching his arms on the edge of the pool. If it was possible, the light's face became a few shades darker.

Dark Pit found it adorable.

"Where were you today? He asked, finally breaking the silence. Pit averted his gaze to anywhere except the dark angel before replying.

"L-Lady Palutena needed me to go help out a human town that was being attacked by rogue Underworld troops. It was an emergency so I really didn't have the chance to—"

"_Rogue_ Underworld troops?" Pittoo cut him off, his voice questioning. He brought his arms back into the water and leaned forward in interest. "I doubt it. There has to be someone behind the attack. Those idiotic creatures can't do shit without someone in charge."

Pit tilted his head and gave him a questioning look.

Another thing added to the _Things That Make Pit Even More Cute _portfolio.

"I don't know, really. The attack seemed disorganized, as Lady Palutena put it. Like the troops really didn't know what they were doing."

Pittoo frowned. There _had _to be someone ordering those forces, they wouldn't just attack on their own…would they? "Either way...be careful. They're still enemies and pose a threat to you."

Pit gave him a look before smiling with a hint of smugness. "Do you care about me now, huh Pittoo?" he said mockingly. Pittoo glared weakly at him before grinning back and waded closer to the young angel.

"That depends," he leaned in close, "Do you _want_ me to care?"

"I-uh," Pit stuttered, his face flushing a bright pink.

"No need to be unsure, Pitty-pat," the dark spoke seductively into the light's ear, ever-so-lightly running his fingertips on his torso. "Do you want me to or not?"

"P-Pittoo, what're you—ah!" Pit cut himself off with a small gasp when he felt the dark angel lightly bite his ear.

"Let me put it this way," Pittoo said after nibbling on the brown-haired angel's lobe. "Do you care about me?" His hands traveled downward until they rested on Pit's hips. He frowned a bit when he found that the boy was still wearing his undershorts.

Pit's body shivered with the touches, his skin tingling where Pittoo ran his hands down on his frame. It was uncomfortable…but not _bad_. He wasn't used to being touched…like this. "I-of course I do…"

Dark Pit smirked and leaned back enough to look at the angel's face. Gods he was so…desirable. The red flush that spread across his cheeks, the way his mouth was slightly parted...

Pittoo wanted to claim that mouth right then and there.

"Then I do too."

Pit's ocean eyes widened when he felt his lips against the others. Out of all the things that could happen…he _never_ expected Pittoo to say he _cared _about him—_or even kiss him for that matter._ It was shocking, really. And even more so that Pit found himself…liking it.

The kiss wasn't what he expected—it was _better than he thought. _The feel of the other's lips…they were so soft…and the brown-haired angel's taste, it was like a drug to the dark angel. Dark Pit was completely caught off guard when Pit lightly pressed back. He never dreamed of this—of him _actually_ liking him back…right?

Eh, whatever.

Pittoo pressed a little harder, slightly nipping the young angel's bottom lip. He gasped a little bit, and the dark seized that opportunity to explore his mouth for all it was worth. Pit gasped again at the foreign muscle invading his mouth, and hesitated to comply. Dark Pit prodded it with his, causing the angel to moan in response, which soon triggered Pit to take a little action. They played with each other like that for a few moments, until Pittoo's hands started exploring again. One hand moved up and prodded with the angel's nipple while the other stayed on his hip, the thumb rubbing small circles near the waistline of Pit's shorts.

Pit shivered with delight and moaned into the kiss, and heat began to pool in his lower belly. He felt his body heat up with the touches and his member harden. He squeaked and pulled out of the kiss when he felt Pittoo's hand on his hip grip the waistline of his shorts and pull them down, exposing his semi-hard appendage to the warm waters of the hot spring.

"Pittoo, wh—ah…ah!" Pit didn't get to finish his sentence when the dark angel lightly bit down on the space between his neck and shoulder. He suckled the spot a bit, earning many little noises from him which in turn made his own member harden. Dark Pit then dared to lightly grab Pit's length in his hand, which effectively caused Pit to cry out and slightly arch his back.

"A little sensitive, aren't we?" Pittoo smirked and began to stroke the light angel. Said angel let out a shuddering moan. Pittoo looked up into his face, and felt himself arouse to the point that it nearly hurt. The angel's blue orbs were half lidded and his lips were parted, allowing light pants to escape. The black-haired angel kept stroking the other's erected member for a while, until he pulled his hand away. Pit made a disappointed noise at the lack of contact and looked at Pittoo with a questioning look (or as questioning he could look with half lidded eyes). Dark Pit only smirked at him before sucking in a large breath and submerging himself under the surface of the water.

"Pittoo, where—ah!" Again, Pit was cut off from a throaty moan when Dark Pit enclosed his mouth around the length. His already super-sensitive member was overwhelmed with the feeling of Pittoo's tongue rubbing against it. Pit's back arched, and he subconsciously thrusted his hips forward once the dark began to move up and down on it. The dark came up for a quick gulp of air before diving back down and continuing where he left off. A large pool of heat formed in Pit's lower belly again, and he felt a pressure in his member begin to build up quickly.

"Ahhh…Pittoo, I—ah…ah!" With a shriek that seemed to be crossed with a loud moan, Pit released into his twin's mouth. The angel panted heavily, his body weak and sensitive after coming. Pittoo reappeared from beneath the surface of the hot spring, was delighted with the sight he was greeted by. He moved close to the heavily breathing angel and claimed his lips again before speaking.

"What I'm about to do may hurt a little…but it will get better, I promise," he panted into his ear again, still regaining his breath from being under so long. Pit gave him a worried look, but nodded anyways. He squeaked again when he felt something probe his butt, and clenched his muscles in instinct. Pittoo stopped his advancement, but did not pull his hand away. He pulled his other hand out of the water and up to Pit's cheek and caressed it.

"You need to relax, or it'll only hurt worse," he told the other comfortingly, hoping to relieve the young angel's fear a bit. He nodded in return.

"O-Okay…" he relaxed his muscles the best he could, and gasped when he felt the foreign finger penetrate his entrance. "It feels weird."

Dark Pit only chuckled at that. The boy was too innocent for his own good. He began thrusting his finger in him, pulling the digit in and out slowly.

"Does it hurt at all?" the dark asked him after about a minute of performing the action. Pit only shook his head in response. Pittoo took his answer then inserted another finger. The digits made scissoring movements inside the angel, whom in return whimpered.

"Now does it hurt?"

"A little..." Pit managed to squeak out. Dark Pit leaned forward and started gnawing slightly on his bottom lip in attempt to distract the angel from it. The light let out a noise of pleasure, confirming that yes indeed he was keeping the brunette's focus away from the fingers in his ass.

Another minute passed with the two playing with each other's lips and toungues, and Pittoo decided it was time to add the final digit. He slowly pushed it in with the others. Pit whined loudly at the new addittion. The raven-haired angel frowned a bit. he didn't like seeing his twin in pain. The brought up his free hand to one of the angel's toned pecks and rubbed a little. He then nipped playfully at his neck, slowly moving downward and leaving a kiss wherever he bit. Out Pit's throat came husky noises of delight with each nip, and he let out a loud groan when Pittoo reached his nipple and began playing with it with his teeth.

The dark angel continued thrusting his fingers inside Pit, who, on the other hand, was pleasantly distracted from the movement. Once Dark Pit felt content with the stretching he did, he removed his fingers from the boy's anus as he pulled away from Pit's chest and looked into his blue, lust-filled gaze.

"This is gonna hurt...and if you think you can't handle it, let me know, alright?" Pit gazed back into the blood-red eyes of his doppelganger.

"A-Alright," he replied, nervousness sloppily masked. Dark Pit gave him a smile before claiming his lips again. They locked into battle yet again, their tongues pushing against each other at every-which-way. All the while, Pittoo positioned himself at Pit's entrance and poked his head at it. The light made a noise of discomfort into their kiss. Dark Pit removed himself from the kiss while nipping his bottom lip in the process. He kissed the cute angel's nose.

"It's okay Pit.. just relax," he then pecked the angel's forehead before returning to his swollen lips and invading his mouth again. Pit snaked his arms around his twin, one of his hands entangling itself into the silky, black hair and hungrily kissed the dark angel. Heat pooled inside of him, and the same feeling of pleasure moved through his system causing his length to go erect once more. He then felt Pittoo push his own throbbing member into him, the appendage stretching his tight walls as it moved farther in. The light angel cried out in pain, tears forming in the corners of his cerulean eyes. He hissed as the dark angel pushed himself all the way in.

"Shh," Pittoo cooed, bringing his hand out of the hot waters to caress the side of his angel's face.

He smirked internally at the use of _his._

"It'll stop soon, I promise, okay Pit?" The angel looked up at him with teary eyes, his facial features twisted in pain.

Dark Pit's heart twisted at the sight.

He kis sed the angel's cheek and wiped one of his tears away. "I _promise..._it'll get a lot better...okay? I'm gonna start moving."

Pit stared back into his doppelganger's eyes before slowly nodding in acknowledgement. Dark Pit smiled at him, and then started slowly thrusting his length into his twin. Pit whimpered and whined with the thrusts, the salty tears rolling down his cheeks and augumenting with the hot spring. Pittoo then began doing whatever his mouth and hands could-kissing him, nibbling his ears, suckling his neck, massaging his chest and butt-_anything _that could help the angel-in-pain under him relax.

Pittoo kept his slow pace, and even if the dark angel just wanted to pound into the boy's ass as hard and fast as possible, he didn't want to hurt him either. The red-eyed boy angled his dick slightly before pushing back in, hitting a different spot than the others. Unexpectedly, Pit gave the dark a low, throaty moan instead of the usual pained cry. Pittoo smirked.

Looks like he found that legendary bundle of nerves.

Dark Pit pulled back and struck back in, this time with a little more force than the others. The brunette shouted with pleasure once more. With this, the dark began to pick up his pace, letting small moans of his own to snake out of his mouth with the increased speed.  
Waves rippled throughout the spring. Pittoo kept speeding up his pace, and did even more so when Pit managed to breathe out "_faster, Pittoo, faster!" _between his loud noises. Dark Pit pounded relentlessly into his twin, perfectly striking Pit's 'sweet spot' with each thrust. They both moaned out each other's names, Pit's voice becoming marginally louder with each contact. Dark Pit began to suckle on the angel's neck again, lickimg the sensitive skin after every love bite. Pit dug his nails into the dark's back, one hand gripping the base of his ebony wings and entangling the fingers into black feathers. He began to meet his thrusts, both becoming vocal with their groans.

"Ah! P-Pittoo...I'm gonn-AH!" Pit climaxed in the middle of his sentence, white liquid releasing itself into the self-purifying waters of the hot spring. His walls clenched around Pittoo's member, and with one last thrust he came as well, seed filling up whatever room was left inside Pit.

Both angels were panting heavily, and once Pittoo rode out his own orgasm, he pulled himself out of Pit and brought the angel into an embrace. The light returned the gesture, cuddling up close to his dark copy and resting his head between Pittoo's neck and shoulder. The dark angel, with Pit still in his arms, rested his back against the edge of the pool. He watched his twin in the afterglow, memorizing every feature of his face. He tightened his arms around him.

His Pit.

No-one else's.

**Bleh, too tired for an author's note. Hope you enjoyed the first chappie though.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KID ICARUS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**


End file.
